


Дыши, если согласен

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory, Some angst, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Лев не ищет ничего: ни счастья, ни удачи, ни успеха, ни взаимности. У него есть глаза. И он видит, как Куроо смотрит на Яку, и как Яку отвечает ему взаимностью.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Дыши, если согласен

Он не ищет ничего: ни счастья, ни удачи, ни успеха, ни взаимности. У него есть глаза. У него есть эмоциональный интеллект. У него есть, в конце концов, ум, вопреки словам Яку об его отсутствии.

Лев видит, как Яку смотрит на Куроо. Как Куроо отвечает на эти взгляды. Как касается: хлопает по плечу, кладет ладонь между лопаток, замирая, запутывается пальцами в коротких светлых волосах или лезет с шутливыми пинками и кулаками. Яку всегда отвечает тем же.

Долгими прикосновениями, взглядами исподлобья, будто их время могут украсть, будто им большего нельзя. Будто, когда за ними никто не смотрит, это не превращается в нечто большее, что горит, горит, горит между ними, искрится в каждом взгляде.

Лев _видит_ это. Живет, украдкой выглядывая Яку в толпе наблюдает, как он смотрит на Куроо, пожирает глазами, тянется, чтобы поправить одежду или подать руку — например, когда Куроо бежит на спор с Ямамото лишний круг. Они оба падают без сил, но Яку помогает подняться только Куроо.

Лев, может быть, и наивный, но не слепой. Он не ожидает взаимности, не ожидает, что его воспримут всерьез. Он даже не собирается признаваться, потому что знает: то, что творится между этими двумя, никогда не будет доступно для него. Это совершенно другой уровень, на который ему никогда не взобраться. Он понимает это. .

Чего он не понимает и не ожидает — это Куроо.

Куроо, который подмечает все детали. Может показаться, что от него ничего не скрыть, но это не так. Лев знает, что обнаглел: в бросаемых на Яку взглядах, в своем желании, что горит внутри, в чувствах, что пожирают. Он становится жадным до прикосновений и разговоров. Обидные подколки становятся способом привлечь внимание — так глупо и по-детски.

Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы Яку позволил ему быть так же близко, как позволяет Куроо. Чтобы можно было подхватить его под локоть, вытаскивая из раздевалки, или просто коснуться, потому что захотелось.

Куроо так можно. Почему Льву нельзя? Куроо тоже ругается с Яку. Они перекидываются фразочками, глупыми и зачастую обидными, бывает, даже дерутся. Однажды Яку оставил Куроо синяк под глазом, а тот ему в отместку — под ребрами, и оба ужасно этим гордились.

А теперь Куроо трогает плечо Льва ладонью, стоя позади него, тянется к уху и что-то шепчет. Лев не разбирает слов.

Куроо отступает на несколько шагов, оборачивается, чтобы подмигнуть, подходит к Яку, который старательно их игнорирует и переодевается. Куроо лишь накидывает спортивную куртку, ему до дома — пять минут. Лев прикипает взглядом к его сгорбленной от усталости спине. Яку отличается от Куроо: стоит ровно, будто не выкладывается на тренировках сильнее всех.

Куроо кладет ладонь Яку на затылок и ерошит волосы.

— Куроо, придурок! — шипит тот сразу, потому что Куроо делает это внезапно, и, возможно, Яку немного пугается.

Ладонь Куроо, несмотря на это, остается в его волосах. Он улыбается, Яку хмурится, но ничего не делает, а Лев умирает от того, что сейчас видит то, что не видел никто. Следом за этой мыслью в его голове летит другая, шальная, когда Куроо опускает ладонь ниже, сжимает.

Яку напрягается.

— Куроо, — предупреждающе рычит он.

Он точно не забывает о том, что, кроме них, здесь еще и Лев.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Куроо.

« _Все в порядке»_ , — повторяет про себя Лев.

— Все в порядке?.. — переспрашивает Яку, косясь на Льва, прежде чем Куроо целует его.

Лев думает: «Когда он выдал себя? Когда они впервые заметили его? Почему это случилось, почему посмотрел не так, как надо?» И, задавая себе все эти вопросы, он старательно игнорирует ответы.

Он помнит, как ломило в грудной клетке, когда он повернулся к Яку на площадке, чтобы похвалить его прием, а Ямамото — Ямамото выводил Яку из толпы под руку. 

Сейчас — нечто иное скребется под ребрами. Лев выдает себя взглядами, повадками, вздохами. Яку-сан, дышите, если согласны, моргните, если узнали.

Сам Лев не дышит — нет сил. Не моргает — не может отвести взгляда от того, как Куроо целует Яку, прижимая к себе ладонью за затылок, а когда тот успокаивается и закрывает глаза, то другой рукой лезет под футболку. Потому что Куроо Тецуро наглый и всегда получает, что хочет, и сейчас он хочет показать, что есть у него и чего Льву никогда не заполучить.

Но потом случается невообразимое.

Яку отворачивается от Куроо, все еще прижавшегося к нему, и смотрит прямо на Льва. Куроо зарывается носом в короткие, чуть вьющиеся волосы, опускается ниже, и ведет носом у Яку под челюстью. Блаженно закрывает глаза.

Яку зовет:

— Лев.

На этом коротком слове-выдохе Куроо мягко кусает Яку за шею, и от этого оно становится еще более пронизывающим. Лев все никак не может отвести взгляда. Думает: «Почему, Куроо-сан». Думает: «Хочу сделать также, очень хочу. Можно, Куроо-сан? Можно, Яку-сан? Пожалуйста».

Ему не дадут и не позволят.

Но Лев делает шаг вперед, будто забывая, что не ищет ни счастья, ни успеха, ни взаимности. Яку тянет ладонь в его сторону, и Лев чувствует, что ему везет как никогда в жизни. Он хватается за протянутую ладонь, ощущая, как крепко в ответ сжимает зажмурившийся Яку.

Голос Куроо разрезает тишину:

— Давай с нами, — говорит он. Пусть это звучит как предложение, Льву кажется, будто все уже решили за него.

Он осоловело кивает. И его принимают к себе.

Ему позволяют смотреть на Яку, дают разрешение на прикосновения. Куроо ловит его взгляд, и Лев с вызовом смотрит в ответ. Куроо только смеется ему в лицо, снова целует Яку. Все сливается в одно мгновение.

Льву нельзя целовать, нельзя лезть и касаться там же, где были ладони Куроо секунду назад. Но его зовут, приглашающе протягивают руки. Одну — широкую, с узловатыми пальцами, вторую — узкую, шершавую, с тонким запястьем.

Дни идут своим чередом, Лев превращается из вора чужих взглядов, предназначенных не ему, в наблюдателя, которому показывают больше остальных.

Куроо и Яку выпускаются, поступают в один университет на разные специальности, снимают вместе квартиру. Они регулярно поддерживают общение с остальной Некомой, устраивая тренировочные матчи. Но чаще — только со Львом.

А потом они приглашают его к себе. Это третий год Льва, последнее полугодие, близится Новый Год. Куроо и Яку решают отдохнуть в последний свободный день перед сессией — потом нагрузка будет больше, не расслабиться.

Может. Может все изменится.

Куроо излюбленным жестом зарывается носом в затылок Яку. Для этого ему приходится наклониться, сжать в своих руках, чтобы не вырывался, а потом он запускает ладони Яку под свитер. Полоска белой кожи с красным следом от зубов, ровно над тазовой косточкой, притягивает к себе взгляд.

Они сидят под котацу напротив Льва, и он не может игнорировать это. То, как Яку сжимает запястья Куроо, когда тот задирает свитер слишком сильно, как краснеет, когда Куроо мягко кусает его рядом с ухом. Льву впервые показывают что-то настолько откровенное и красивое. Даже в первый раз так не кружило голову от одного взгляда на них двоих.

Потом Куроо предлагает:

— Пойдем в спальню.

Он шепчет это Яку в самое ухо. Лев не уверен, что это предназначалось и ему тоже.

Яку облизывает пересохшие губы, кивает:

— Пойдем.

Когда он говорит вот так, на выдохе, с покрасневшими от смущения щеками — это лучшее, что существует в мире. Он поднимается вслед за Куроо, уже делает шаг в спальню, но оборачивается к застывшему Льву. Долго смотрит и хмурится.

— Лев, — говорит вкрадчиво он, — вставай уже.

Голос у Яку слегка охрипший, а его свободные домашние штаны топорщатся. Лев прикипает взглядом к его тонкой, но крепкой фигуре.

— Разве мне можно, Яку-сан? — спрашивает он с усмешкой, но, на самом деле, боится сделать и шаг в их сторону.

Вместо Яку отвечает Куроо:

— Конечно, можно. Пойдем, Лев.

Лев находит в себе силы встать и пойти за ними. Они держатся за руки, переглядываются, едва заметно шевеля губами в беззвучных вопросах. Лев не может поверить, он — часть этого, его принимают настолько, что позволяют зайти так далеко.

Куроо кусает Яку за губу у него на глазах, вжимается бедрами в бедра. Яку целует в ответ и лезет стягивать с него уродский свитер с оленями, который так нравится Льву. Сам Лев замирает, не зная, куда себя деть. Только и может, что облизывать пересохшие губы и думать, как тесно становится в штанах от одного вида.

Яку все-таки не снимает свитер с Куроо — лишь задирает до груди, а потом лезет к шлевкам штанов и тянет за них. Отрывается от губ и переводит затуманенный взгляд на Льва.

— Поцелуй его, — тянет сладко Куроо, и у Льва слабеют ноги.

Яку подходит ближе и ему даже не приходится становится на носочки или тянуть Льва на себя, чтобы поцеловать, потому что Лев итак падает вниз, льнет к покрасневшим,чувствительным губам Яку и, наконец, целует.

Он ждал этого долгих три года. Сначала украдкой желал по ночам, воруя мгновения их близости с Куроо, а потом жадно рассматривал каждый неосторожный их поцелуй, что они позволяли увидеть. Невинные, легкие, часто даже не в губы. Привычный жест, как взять под локоть, только поцеловать — в висок или макушку, а еще лучше в шею, под кадык или у кромки волос.

Теперь Лев целует Яку, и это именно так, как он представлял. Яку целуется жадно, но не кусается, не лижется, как, видимо, любит Куроо. Он сминает губы Льва, будто пытается подчинить. Продавливает под себя — а Куроо только добавляет, обнимая со спины и раздевая.

Они укладываю его, голого и жаждущего, на кровать, стягивают белье. Яку садится сверху, сжимает его возбуждение бедрами. Куроо остается, из них троих, в свитере. Голая кожа льнет к голой коже. Яку падает, клюет носом шею Льва, Куроо садится позади него и надавливает на спину.

Они так и застывают. Время, кажется, прекращает свой бег — как минимум, для Льва. Он вслушивается в тяжелое дыхание Яку возле уха, чувствует, как напрягается его тело, как горяча кожа, как тонкий аккуратный член встает и пачкает смазкой им обоим животы. Член Льва совсем немногим больше, он умещается в ладонь Яку, как влитой, и тот обхватывает, сдавливая совсем немного — и слишком сильно, когда Куроо налегает грудью, а Яку громко и протяжно стонет.

Стон оглушает, Лев ловит звук ртом. Яку хрипло втягивает воздух, дрожит. Лев сжимает его бедра, гладит бока, а потом решается потянутся дальше, к ягодицам, на которые он засматривался столько времени. И сталкивается с ладонями Куроо — широкими и жесткими.

— Яку не любит грубость, — сообщает Куроо и потирается лицом о чужое плечо, — но он всегда такой чувствительный, что приходится прижимать его, если хочешь что-то сделать. Подержишь его для нас?

Шепот Куроо заливает уши, от него сладко тянет в паху. А еще от того, как Яку обхватывает его стояк пальцами, прижимается своим членом, совсем расслабляясь. Лев кивает, наконец-то целует его у линии роста волос, как сотни тысяч раз делал это Куроо. Сжимает крепко ягодицы Яку, разводя их в стороны, впиваясь пальцами в кожу близко ко влажному входу. Куроо снова толкается в Яку, и теперь Лев чувствует, как смазка вытекает из Яку на него, настолько ее много.

— Куро-о, — полушепчет, полустонет Яку, — давай уже.

Следом за этой просьбой Яку цепенеет. Лев оглаживает его ягодицы, надавливает на бедра и сцеловывает судорожный выдох. Куроо впервые стонет.

Льва прошибает очередным осознанием: они здесь, они рядом, Куроо трахает Яку прямо на нем. Член Куроо входит в Яку и тот только просит, чтобы Куроо не останавливался, а сам сжимает член Льва и направляет свой вниз, к его бедрам.

Яку подкидывает, когда Куроо двигается. Грубо и быстро, совсем не так, как, с его слов, нравится Яку. Но Лев следит за выражением лица, убирает мокрые пряди со лба, прижимает ладонь к щеке и не видит никакого неприятия. Только удовольствие, которое искажает тонкие черты лица. Глядя на это, Лев чувствует, словно его перемалывают и собирают заново.

Перекраивают по новым лекалам. Накрывает наслаждением, и сознание утопает в волнах эйфории. Он напрягается, старается не цепляться за Яку грубо, поглаживает, зацеловывает всюду, куда только дотягивается.

А потом Куроо отстраняется, ненамного, давая чуть больше пространства. Его голос врезается в уши. Лев с трудом воспринимает речь, когда его шлепают по бедру.

— Твоя очередь, — Лев видит, как Куроо улыбается и облизывает пересохшие губы. Лев думает, что хочет целовать и их тоже.

Он подхватывает разомленного Яку под бедра, поднимает. Яку легко принимает его, послушно направляя в себя член. В нем тесно и очень-очень влажно, горячо. Лев понимает, почему Куроо стонал от удовольствия, как только вошел в тугое нутро.

Яку снова падает на грудь, двигает своими невозможными бедрами, трется членом о живот. Лев отпускает его задницу, тянется, обхватывая Куроо и притягивая ближе. Головка Куроо упирается в поясницу Яку — он направляет себя в него, едва проталкиваясь сквозь сопротивление мышц. И это первый раз, когда Яку сжимается _настолько_ сильно.

Он так громко и протяжно стонет. Снова застывает изваянием, не смея сдвинуться, когда Куроо проникает внутрь. Лев чувствует, как еще один член скользит вдоль его. Яку не дышит, когда они замирают. Лев прекращает дышать вместе с ним.

— Дышите. Вы, оба, — приказывает Куроо и надавливает Яку на поясницу.

Яку срывается на судорожные всхлипы.

— Куроо, придурок, я же... — он снова стонет так, что закладывает уши.

— Ты же, — отвечает нахально Куроо, — принимал и не такое, помнишь ведь?

Яку снова коротко стонет, и Лев слышит, как он начинает сипеть.

Куроо двигается, сжимая Яку в своих руках. Он сбивается с ритма, толкается то медленно и глубоко, то быстро и совсем немного. Лев двигается медленнее, плавнее, а Яку все дрожит над ним, горбится, но Лев видит, как его ломает от удовольствия. Он просовывает руку между ними, обхватывает член Яку у основания, давит большим пальцем на головку. Яку, кажется, сдается в этот момент окончательно.

Влаги на животе становится все больше. Яку сжимается так сильно, что Лев кончает в него, притягивая ближе к себе. Куроо выскальзывает — слышно, как он быстро дрочит и с гулким стоном пачкает ягодицы Яку своей спермой.

Яку продолжает дрожать, зажатый между ними. Он даже не может встать. Куроо падает рядом, больше не прижимая его ко Льву. Но Лев не против: если Яку нужно время прийти в себя, он готов лежать сколько угодно. Он все равно крадет то, что принадлежит не ему, а Куроо.

От этого стягивается под ребрами тугим узлом. Лев обнимает Яку, осторожно поглаживая его мелко дрожащую спину, боится украдкой поцеловать в макушку: тянется, но останавливается на полпути.

Лев изначально не рассчитывал ни на успех, ни на взаимность. То, что его пустили в их отношения, позволили ступить на новую территорию — ничего не значит.

Но Куроо ударяет его кулаком по плечу, говорит, словно читая мысли:

— Не думай о всякой ерунде.

А потом двигается ближе, перехватывая ладонь Яку — сцеловывая пот с тыльной стороны, следы спермы — лезет к самому Льву, застывшему, обескураженному, и целует. Лев судорожно выдыхает ему в губы и отвечает.

Пусть он ни на что не рассчитывал, он получает все: и удачу, и взаимность, и успех. И даже чуточку больше.


End file.
